


Inappropriate Workplace Behaviour

by camwolfe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camwolfe/pseuds/camwolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky normally hates getting dragged along to his father's business meetings, but he's got an ulterior motive for asking to come to this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Workplace Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the prompt "children of parents who are business rivals and they sneak off to make out whenever they’re forced to attend business meetings au", which can be found [here](http://padfootdidit.tumblr.com/post/115251344946/business-aus). This is part of the Steve/Bucky AU collection that [Lauren](http://castiowl.tumblr.com) and I are working on. 
> 
> At some point, someone is probably going to say "hey elizabeth you should probably stop cluttering up the steve/bucky tag with all your shit," and I'll probably say "huh, yeah, you're right." 
> 
> But until then, here ya go.

“Your hair looks terrible.”

Bucky scowled. “My hair looks fine.”

His father sighed. “It’s too messy for this kind of meeting.”

“I’m not even going to be allowed in!” Bucky protested. “You’re going to make me sit outside anyway.”

“If there’s enough seats, you can sit in on the meeting,” George Barnes said patiently. “It’ll be good for you to see how these kinds of businesses work.”

Bucky groaned and slumped down in his seat. “There’s never enough seats. I’m going to sit in the hallway for hours.”

“You’re twenty-two years old,” George reminded him. “You don’t have to come along if you don’t want to. Actually, why _did_ you agree to come?”

Bucky shrugged, staring out the window. “I can write about it for my essays next term.”

“Hmm,” George said. “I guess that’s a good enough reason.”

They pulled into the multilevel parking garage under George’s building. Bucky stayed slouched in his seat as they drove past rows and rows of expensive cars, finally pulling into one marked with George’s name.

“At least you dressed up a little today,” George remarked as they got out of the car and headed for the elevators. “Nice to see you out of that sweatshirt.”

“Hey, my sweatshirt is comfy,” Bucky said. They walked into the elevator, and Bucky pressed the button for their floor. His ears popped as the elevator started to rise.

“It has three giant holes in it!”

“Four, actually,” Bucky said. “And it’s comfy.”

His father shook his head, but the doors opened before he could say anything. Bucky followed him out into the hallway, neatly dodging a few harried interns as they ran by.

They made their way through the chaotic hallways, finally stopping outside of his father’s office.

“So, who are you meeting with today?” Bucky asked, as casually as he could.

George gave him a strange look as his hung his coat up. “You know which companies I’m meeting.”

“Well, yeah,” Bucky said. He sat down in the large desk chair and started spinning around on it. “But who are they sending?”

George sighed and grabbed the back of the chair, stopping Bucky mid-rotation. “I don’t know. Hopefully not that Rogers woman.”

Bucky spun to stare out the window, working hard on keeping his face impassive. “Why?”

“She’s stubborn as all hell,” George said. He grabbed a stack of papers off of his desk and put them in his briefcase. “Incredibly difficult to negotiate with.”

“Hm,” Bucky said, aiming for an air of disinterest.

“Okay, we have to go,” George said. Bucky hopped out of the chair and followed him back out into the hustle and bustle of the office. He tried to resist the urge to fix his hair in the reflection of the windows as they walked.

“Fuck,” George muttered under his breath. A thin blond woman was standing amid a group outside the board room, checking her watch impatiently. Bucky bit back a grin when he saw Steve sitting in one of the chairs outside the room.

George smiled pleasantly as he and Bucky walked up. “Good morning, everyone. Sorry about the wait.”

“It’s fine,” Sarah Rogers said politely. The look on her face said otherwise.

George opened the boardroom door, ushering everyone inside. He shook his head at Bucky once everyone had filed in.

“Sorry,” he said quietly. “Too many people today.”

Bucky waved a hand at him. “It’s fine. I’ll wait until you’re done.”

George shot him a grateful look and shut the door behind him. Bucky sat down the chair next to Steve, pointedly not looking at him.

Jeez, Steve was even bigger than the last time Bucky had seen him. The first time their parents’ companies had started working together and Steve and Bucky had met, Steve had been almost a full foot shorter than Bucky. That certainly wasn’t the case now.

After a few minutes of silence, Steve got up and walked down the hall. Bucky glanced around the office and tried to look casual.

His phone buzzed a minute later. Bucky pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the screen.

He had a message from a contact he’d just saved as “Steve”, just in case his dad ever happened to figure out his lock password and look at his contacts.

_Conference room down the hall and around the corner to the right_

Bucky bit back a grin and got to his feet.

“I’m going to go find some coffee,” he said to the receptionist.

“Okay,” she said, clearly not caring.

Bucky headed down the hallway, per Steve’s instructions, and found the conference room. The door was shut tightly, but it wasn’t locked and swung open smoothly when Bucky turned the handle.

Steve was sitting on the table, swinging his legs. The room was an interior one, and had no windows at all. A single large table surrounded by stiff office chairs was the only furniture.

“Hey,” Bucky said as he shut the door behind him.

Steve grinned. “Hey.”

Bucky walked up to stand in front of him, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious. “So, what was your excuse for coming today?”

Steve shrugged. “Didn’t need one. We were gonna go out for lunch until my mom’s coworker bailed. She had to take the meeting instead, and I said I’d wait around.”

Bucky made a face. “Lucky. I had to pull the old ‘I wanna see how your business works’ type of shit.”

Steve laughed, and Bucky grinned. “He actually bought it?”

“Of course he did,” Bucky said. He stepped forward again so that he was standing between Steve’s legs, their faces only inches apart. “What other possible motive could I have for agreeing to spend my free time at his office?”

Steve laughed again. “I dunno. I mean, it _is_ pretty boring here.”

Bucky moved forward and kissed him, trying not to grin as he did so. Steve groaned and pulled Bucky closer, Bucky’s hips finally grinding against his.

“Yeah,” Bucky said, before he moved onto kissing his way down Steve’s jaw and neck. “So boring.”

Steve’s hand found its way into Bucky’s hair, and Bucky tried not to groan too loudly as he pulled it.

“How long do you think we have?” Steve asked as they rocked against each other again.

“Not long enough,” Bucky muttered. “An hour, max? Maybe half if we want to be safe?”

“Fuck,” Steve muttered. He abruptly stood up, pushing Bucky backward. He turned around and gently shoved Bucky onto the table instead, so that he was the one sitting down.

“Someone could always walk in,” Bucky mused as Steve started unbuttoning his shirt. “That door doesn’t lock.”

Steve paused, his hands still wrapped in Bucky’s shirt. “Wanna risk it?”

“Fuck yes,” Bucky said, and Steve grinned. He pulled Steve forward again, the two of them making out with an urgency that only came from months of not seeing each other.

Steve didn’t bother getting Bucky’s shirt off all the way. He fumbled with Bucky’s belt buckle instead, finally managing to get his pants open.

Bucky grinned, resting his arms on the table behind him as Steve got his hand down Bucky’s pants. His arms almost gave out a second later, though, when Steve got his mouth around Bucky’s dick.  

“Jesus,” Bucky nearly shouted.

Steve looked up, frowning. “Shhh.”

“Sorry,” Bucky hissed. “Keep going.”

He gripped the edge of the table for something to hold onto as pleasure flooded his body. He got one hand in Steve’s hair, and smiled again as Steve made a soft sound.

Bucky was biting into his own lip, trying to keep it together, when Steve spoke again.

“You’re not going to last very long, are you?”

“It’s been a while,” Bucky muttered crankly. “Besides – oh, fuck – we don’t have much… much time anyway.”

“True,” Steve mused, and went back to his task with renewed vigor.

Bucky came a moment later, trying to make as little sound as possible. He didn’t really succeed.

“Shhh!” Steve said frantically, once he’d swallowed and wiped his face.

“Sorry,” Bucky said dreamily. He stared up at the ceiling hazily for a few moments, before he dragged himself upright and started doing up his pants again.

Steve leaned on the table, his hands on either side of Bucky’s hips. “I mean, I know we’re short on time, but there’s no need to be _that_ fast – “

“Oh, shut up,” Bucky complained. He grabbed the back of Steve’s head and kissed him again, the heat in his body still going strong. “You’re a hypocrite, anyway.”

“Am not,” Steve said. Bucky reached between them and managed to get Steve’s jeans open, even though his own hands were still trembling a little. “You’ll – oh.”

Bucky laughed as Steve dropped his head so that his forehead was resting on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Yeah, sure,” Bucky said as Steve groaned quietly and Bucky sped up his hand. “We should have timed it, really. Then we’d know for sure.”

Sure enough, Steve’s hands were already tightening in their grip on Bucky’s shirt.

“Bucky,” Steve managed to say. “We can’t…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Bucky said with a sigh. He abruptly let go of Steve’s dick and pushed him backward, ignoring Steve’s complaints. “We can’t make a mess. I remember.”

He dropped to his knees on the neatly carpeted floor, grabbing Steve’s hips. Steve shuddered as Bucky got his mouth around him. He too was now clutching the edge of the shiny wood table.

Steve was almost silent as he came, although his hips jerked so sharply that Bucky nearly hit his head on the edge of the table.

“How are you so _quiet_?” Bucky asked as he shakily got to his feet again.

Steve clumsily started doing his jeans back up. “Self-control.”

“Bullshit,” Bucky said. He leaned back on the table again, smiling as Steve leaned forward to kiss him. “I think it must be my performance. I’m just not good enough to make you actually scream – “

“Ugh,” Steve complained. “That’s not true and you know it.”

Bucky laughed as Steve pressed his mouth to his again.

They were still making out eagerly when the conference room door opened.

“We can try the video call in here,” George Barnes said as he held the door open for the group of business people. “The quality should be – “

Steve and Bucky leapt apart from each other, Bucky nearly falling off the table in his haste to stand up.

There was complete silence for a long, excruciatingly painful moment. George Barnes and Sarah Rogers stood next to each other in the doorway, in front of at least ten other neatly dressed corporate employees.

There was absolutely no question of what Steve and Bucky had been doing in here. They had their clothes on, at least, but Steve’s face was flushed and his hair was standing up in all directions. Bucky’s shirt was completely unbuttoned.

“Bucky,” George said, at the exact same moment as Sarah Rogers said “Steve.”

George took a deep breath in, and then let it out slowly. “Both of you. My office.”

Bucky tried to regain his composure. He ducked past the group of people, Steve following right behind him.

Bucky hurriedly buttoned his shirt as they walked down the hallway. He led the way to his father’s personal office and held the door open for Steve.

“Oh my god,” Steve said breathlessly after Bucky shut the door behind them. He sank down into one of the chairs facing the desk, covering his face with his hands. “Oh my _god._ ”

Bucky couldn’t help it. He started laughing, clutching his stomach.

“This isn’t funny,” Steve said desperately. “That was so bad.”

“I know,” Bucky said. Tears were staring to leak from his eyes. He sat down in the chair next to Steve. “But their _faces.”_

“My mom is going to kill me,” Steve muttered. “This is it. I’m dead.”

Bucky struggled to get himself under control. “It could be worse.”

Steve looked up at him, his face tragic. “How could this possibly be worse?”

“They could have walked in a few minutes earlier.”

“Oh my god,” Steve said. Bucky started laughing again.

 

The door opened a few minutes later. Bucky and Steve both jumped to their feet, Steve’s face already starting to turn red again.

George held the door open for Sarah. She walked into the office stiffly, her arms crossed.

“Okay,” George said slowly. “First of all, Bucky, get that smirk off your face.”

Bucky tried to look more solemn. He didn’t think it worked.

“Steve, tuck your shirt back in,” Sarah said sharply. Steve frantically did so.

George took another deep breath, running a hand over his face. “I am not even going to get _started_ on the incredibly inappropriate behaviour that the two of you have displayed here today. Bucky, we’ll talk about this with your mother when we get home.”

Bucky winced.

“Sarah,” George continued. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t this your son?”

“Yes,” Sarah said with another glare at Steve. “Although he usually doesn’t behave like this.”

Steve had the grace to look ashamed.

George stared at them. “How do the two of you even know each other?”

Bucky and Steve looked at each other. Bucky shrugged.

“You’ve been dragging me to your business meetings since I was a kid,” he said.

George sighed. “And when did this… relationship start?”

“Uh,” Bucky said with another glance at Steve. “Well, we were fourteen – “

“Steve!” Sarah said sharply. Steve made a pained noise.

“We weren’t having sex then, obviously,” Bucky said hurriedly. “We were just hanging out – “

“That’s enough,” George said quickly. “I don’t – I don’t want to know any more than that.”

Steve looked like he wanted to disappear into the ground. Bucky was still trying not to laugh.

“Steve, why didn’t you tell me about this?” Sarah said with a frown.

Steve finally looked up. He gestured awkwardly at Bucky. “He’s… he’s Bucky Barnes. I mean, you’re always ranting about his dad’s company so I thought… “

George raised his eyebrows at Sarah. She ignored him.

“So you decided to sneak off with him while I was in a meeting?” Sarah demanded.

Steve winced. “We just… we hadn’t seen each other in months.”

“I missed him,” Bucky said honestly.

Both Sarah and George sighed at the same time.

“We’ll talk about this later,” George said abruptly. He looked pained. “Bucky, get your coat.”

Bucky shot a worried glance at Steve. “But – “

“Now, Bucky.”

Bucky grabbed his coat and pulled it on. He was twenty-two years old, but he didn’t dare ignore his dad when he used that tone of voice.

Bucky sullenly followed his father out of the office. Steve was being led in the opposite direction by Sarah.

George lectured him the entire drive home. Bucky slumped in his seat, fiddling with his phone. Still no texts from Steve.

“Bucky, pay attention,” George said sharply.

“Sorry,” Bucky muttered.

“As I was saying, I don’t care if you want to date him. It’s your behaviour today that’s – “

“Wait,” Bucky said, sitting bolt upright again. “What?”

George frowned. “I don’t care if you want to date him – “

Bucky stared. “You won’t be pissed if I date Steve?”

“Of course not,” George said dismissively. “Yes, I may not get along with his mother or her company, but that has no bearing on your personal relationships.”

Bucky laughed out loud and scrambled for his phone, frantically opening up a text to Steve. Before he could type anything, though, his screen lit up with a series of incoming messages.

_HOLY SHIT BUCKY_

_MY MOM IS STILL SUPER ANGRY BUT SHE SAYS THAT IT’S FINE IF I WANT TO DATE YOU_

_IM SO HAPPY_

_wait do you want to date? I guess we never actually talked about that_

_You don’t have to say yes or anything_

Bucky rolled his eyes, ignoring the way George was still ranting. He texted back.

_my dad said the same thing_

_Of course I want to date you you idiot_

_did you seriously thing I’d say no_

Steve started to text back before Bucky could even finish his messages.

_I’M SO EXCITED_

_what do you want to do_

_We could go see a movie??? Or is that too boring_

_we should do something cool_

_What’s a cool date? i dont know what cool people do_

Bucky laughed again.

“Dad,” he said seriously, interrupting his father’s tirade. “This is the best day of my life.”

“Jesus,” George muttered, shaking his head.

**Author's Note:**

> hey friends let me know what you thought!!!
> 
> I'm on tumblr [here](http://cameronwolfe.tumblr.com).


End file.
